I'm the one with the brains
by cookieXdough
Summary: "You're mad," Scorpius laughed, shaking his head at the Gryffindor."Yep, and you can't get enough of me," Lily smirked fully, a twinkle again present in her eyes. Lily/Scorpius originally one-shot, now continuing, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: SO...I'm kind of a little bit/incredibly accident prone, always getting injured and things, which is kinda what got the idea for this fic into my head. I'm a MASSIVE Lily Luna Potter fan, not sure why, just am, and while I was supposed to be doing revision, the first line and this image of Lily limping into the hospital wing came into my head, and I just HAD to write it down. I am also a big Scorpius/Lily fan, so I just had to work him in somehow. I thought it would be nice to just write one where they become friends, with the possibility of more. I may or may not write another bit to this of them as a couple, I can never tell where my inspiration will take me :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, I certainly had fun writing it :D**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own none of this *goes cries in a corner playing with the characters in her head* **

"What have you done this time?" Madam Pomfrey sighed when she saw Lily Potter limping through the hospital wing door.

"Fell off my broom again. Al tried to mend my hand," the red-headed girl said far too cheerfully considering her condition as she showed Madam Pomfrey her hand. It appeared fine apart from the fact that it was bright green.

"He seems to have fixed the bones though, and at least it's not glowing anymore," Lily added as she sat down on her usual bed. Harry Potter's youngest child was accident prone to say the least and spent almost as much time in the hospital wing as she did in her dormitory.

"That boy will never learn," the older woman said, shaking her head in frustration but smiled none-the-less. "You'll have to take a potion for that so you'll be staying in overnight. Again," she added as she walked over to get the potion. This would be the second night that week Lily would be spending in the hospital wing, having nearly blown herself up in potions four days previously.

Lily kicked her shoes off and swung her legs up onto the bed, making herself comfortable while she waited. Madam Pomfrey came back with a glass phial containing a colourless potion.

"Two spoonfuls should do, it will probably tingle a little bit," she told the smiling girl, handing her the potion with a small metal spoon. This had become a regular practise now as Lily was so used to taking potions, she had become incredibly familiar with the medicine cabinet.

"Is anything else hurt? Or has your brother tried to heal anything else?" Madam Pomfrey asked Lily as she took two spoonfuls of the potion then handed it back to the Healer.

"My leg's a little bruised from the bludger, but I managed to persuade Albus to leave it," Lily replied, pulling up her trouser leg to reveal the formation of a large black bruise on her shin.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and shook her head mumbling something about Quidditch being far too dangerous as she went to a cabinet full of potions and medicines.

"You know what to do with this," she told Lily when she got back, handing her a tub of a thick cream before heading off to check on her other patients.

Lily unscrewed the lid and started rubbing the cream onto the bruise slowly. Her body relaxed and a look of contentment spread across her face. After she'd been rubbing the cream in for about 5 minutes, she screwed the lid back on the tub and put it on the table next to her bed, before lying out on the bed and closing her eyes.

About 10 minutes later however, just as Lily was starting to doze off, the door to the hospital wing burst open and someone rushed in, holding their robes up to their face so you couldn't see their face. No sooner had the student entered, they stopped for a second, before falling back, apparently passed out on the floor.

Lily looked up to see Madam Pomfrey rush over to the casualty and levitate them to the bed next to Lily's before drawing curtains round the bed, shielding it from view.

It was a couple of hours later that the curtains were gone and the student began to stir. Lily watched on quietly as they stretched, groaning slightly as they woke up fully.

"What did my brother do this time?" Lily asked conversationally, when the patient seemed fully awake.

"What," the boy asked groggily, not fully aware of his surroundings.

"Well I heard James talking about doing a prank this evening, so assumed you were the unfortunate person on the receiving end of it," Lily explained calmly, sitting up in her bed.

"Oh, Potter, should have known it was you," the boy mumbled, also sitting up to reveal a blonde head of hair and a slight bump on the top.

"What, because I'm always in the hospital wing? It wasn't actually my fault this time, I could have quite easily mended my hand but Albus insisted on doing it, but ended up turning it bright green. It was quite a nice colour actually, now it's quite pale, so it doesn't look so nice," the Gryffindor girl rambled on, lifting her hand up to examine it.

"How on earth did he manage to turn your hand green?" the boy asked incredulously, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm not completely sure, I think he got a bit muddled up between the spells, he tends to do that sometimes," Lily smiled fondly at the thought of her older brother.

"So you think it was your brother's prank that injured me then?" the boy changed the subject, frowning slightly.

"Probably. I don't think it will have been aimed at you specifically, James has nothing against you, Al's the one with the problem, I keep telling him he's being stupid with the whole Potter/Malfoy rivalry thing, but he won't listen," Lily shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah? So you don't have a problem with me then?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her in an almost playful manner.

"Not so far, but then this is the first time I've really met you, so I don't have much to judge my opinion on. You seem alright though, and I tend to be quite a good judge of character," she shrugged her shoulders, smiling at the older boy.

"Well as long as you don't go pranking me as well, I'm sure we'll get along fine. I'm going to have to find a way to get your brother back though," he said with a slight smirk.

"Oh I would just leave that to my parents, they're pretty good at coming up with punishments. Last time they got a letter home they took his broomstick off him for 2 months, he almost went insane, it was highly amusing," Lily grinned. "But I'm sure if you _really_ wanted to get him back, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I still haven't got him back for turning my hair purple last year," she added, a slightly mischievous glint in her eye.

"I wouldn't have taken you for the prankster type," Scorpius chuckled, looking at the younger girl appreciatively.

"Well I have Weasley blood in me, I was bound to be a prankster to some degree. I'm just more subtle than my brothers and cousins, I have the brains in the family," Lily said jokingly with a wink.

"That sounds like Slytherin talk to me," he said teasingly, smiling back.

"Oh don't you start, James and Albus are always saying I should be in Slytherin," she rolled her eyes with a slight huff.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, _all_ the best people are in Slytherin," Scorpius joked, adding a wink of his own.

"You _would _say that though wouldn't you? I'm quite happy being in Gryffindor and anyway, green would clash horribly with my hair," she flicked her hair up as if to emphasise the point.

"You have too much cheek to be a Slytherin though, most of them wouldn't get your jokes," he winked again, although he actually meant it.

"Oh but _you_ do?" Lily asked, smirking slightly.

"Yep, I'm the one with the brains," he answered with a smirk of his own.

"Touché," Lily chuckled slightly. She then gave an involuntary shiver, pulling her covers up to cover her more.

"Cold?" Scorpius asked, noticing the younger girl shiver.

"I think the potion for my hand has the effect of drawing heat out as well, so I'm currently feeling freezing," Lily explained, giving another shiver.

"Well I'm currently quite toasty here, I think the potion I had is having the opposite effects," Scorpius observed.

"Come keep me warm then," Lily said, a little twinkle in her eye.

"Excuse me?" the Slytherin boy seemed a little taken aback by Lily's request.

"Come keep me warm, it's really not fair for you to keep all that warmth to yourself when there's a small, innocent, helpless girl freezing her butt off over here," Lily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she put on her very best puppy dog eyes.

"You want me to get in bed with you?" Scorpius asked, an amused expression on his face.

"Stop being a perv and come keep me warm, I'm freezing," Lily complained, rolling her eyes in a joking manner.

"If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you," Scorpius warned jokingly as he got out of his bed and walked over to Lily's.

Lily grinned and shuffled over on the bed, making room for Scorpius to slip in. He swung his legs up onto the bed and pulled the cover over him, putting an arm awkwardly around the smaller girl.

"Thank you!" Lily grinned like the Cheshire cat as she wrapped both arms around him and rested her head on his chest, completely ignoring his awkwardness.

Scorpius chuckled, shaking his head as he relaxed a little, letting his arm wrap round her and rest on her shoulder.

"Ooh you were right, you are warm," Lily said, a pleased expression on her face.

"And you're really cold. It's quite nice actually," Scorpius commented, smiling down at the girl resting on his chest.

"See, it's a win-win situation," she grinned, shifting slightly to get into a comfortable position.

"You're certainly a strange one," Scorpius chuckled, shaking his head in amusement and looking down at Lily.

"Aww, thanks," Lily said in an overly sincere tone, looking up and winking at Scorpius.

"And yet I seem unable to come up with any clever, yet cutting remarks that Slytherins are so well known for. Oh the affect you have on people Lily Potter," Scorpius almost murmured the last part, a curious expression on his face.

"It's all part of my cunning plan. I'm very good at observing people and what pleases them. I should really have far more detentions than I do, but I always seem to be able to work my magic," Lily winked, a devious look on her face as she explained to the older boy.

"Such a Slytherin trait right there, are you sure the hat didn't get it wrong?" he asked seriously, a slight frown on his face.

"The hat actually considered putting me in Slytherin, but I wanted to be in Gryffindor. Only don't tell anyone that...it's my little secret," Lily added quietly, almost shyly as she looked serious for a second.

"Why Gryffindor over Slytherin? Because of your family? Or Slytherin's reputation?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Neither really, I guess I just feel more brave than ambitious. When I looked at the two house tables, all you Slytherins were sitting there with straight backs and neat looks, everything was in order and so perfected. Then when I looked at the Gryffindor table people were chatting away, robes untucked, playing games and things...It felt like home, like where I belonged," Lily took a while over her answer, choosing her words carefully.

"I understand," Scorpius nodding his head. "I'm almost jealous of you for that, I've grown up in that strict, disciplined world. Sometimes it would be nice to let loose a little," there was no bitterness in his tone, just a hint of regret and possibly longing.

Lily's face brightened with a grin big enough to light up the room. "You'll have to come round next holiday, you should get a taste of letting loose with a bunch of Potters and Weasleys around."

"Hmm, I'm not sure, my parents might not be too keen on that..." Scorpius said hesitantly, although the longing was still vaguely present in his tone and expression.

"That wasn't a request, it was an order. If I can get round Mcgonagall then I will have no difficulty with your parents," Lily said in a commanding voice, the hint of a smirk on her face.

"You're mad," Scorpius laughed, shaking his head at the Gryffindor.

"Yep, and you can't get enough of me," Lily smirked fully, a twinkle again present in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So after being inspired to write a Lily/Scorpius one-shot, I went and got inspired to carry it in. Yay! Also, thank you for the reviews, they're ever so much appreciated and make me feel supermegafoxyawsomehot :D But anyway, I'm *hopefully* going to making this into a fully fledged fanfiction. I suffer from a serious lack of motivation however, but I'm on holiday, so will have loads of time now, so I'll see how it goes. I really like this fanfic though, so am gonna try my very best to keep it going. Hope you like this chapter. There's not gonna be anything massively interesting happening, I'm just establishing their characters and relationship at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing except the storyline.**

"Hello Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy. I'm Lily Potter," the young Gryffindor walked up to the couple confidently, smiling and extending her hand as Scorpius trailed behind her looking embarrassed.

Both of Scorpius' parents looked a little startled at how forward and confident the little redhead was and didn't respond straight away. His mother was the first to recover from the shock.

"Please, call me Astoria," she said kindly, taking Lily's hand and shaking it.

"Lovely to meet you Astoria," Lily said, pulling off the nice, polite young girl act incredibly well. This seemed to please the older woman, who smiled down at Lily.

"You can call me Draco. Mr Malfoy makes me seem far too old," Scorpius' father said awkwardly, but trying to be as polite as possible.

"Of course, my father hates being called Mr. Potter as well, I think he thinks he's still a teenager, but don't tell him I said that," she looked over at Scorpius with a twinkle in her eye, completely unfazed by the stares she was drawing. Scorpius stood just behind her with a look somewhere between exasperation and amusement.

"Anyway, as you should know, I have invited Scorpius to spend a week of the holiday at my house. Now I understand that you may not be too keen on this idea. I am aware of the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry and you and my parents may not have seen eye to eye on a few...subjects, but I don't believe this should get in the way of friendships and being able to spend time with each other. I personally would be thrilled if Scorpius was able to stay with us. You probably don't know what it's like to have 2 older brothers and let me tell you, it's not the most fun, especially when those brothers are James and Albus Potter and I know I would much rather spend my time with a nice, mature boy like Scorpius as opposed to them any day. But of course I do understand if you'd rather he stayed at home, I'm sure you've missed him and would like to spend as much time with him as possible," Lily had obviously planned what she was going to say in advice, but she performed it perfectly, with just the right amount of respect and joking at the same time.

"Oh no, I'm sure we can spare him for a week. I'm sure Scorpius would much rather spend his time with friends than his parents. That will be fine, won't it Draco," Astoria gave her husband a pointed look, not really giving him much choice but to agree.

"Of course, there shouldn't be a problem with that," Draco however didn't need this persuasion, he had already been won over by the young girl and had a genuine smile on his face.

"Now, you behave yourself Scorpius and have a good time, we'll send an owl to arrange how you'll get home," Astoria said, giving her son a stern look.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you two, I hope to see you again soon. We should really be going to find my parents now though, otherwise they'll start to wander where I am," Lily said, smiling at the two adults before heading off to find her parents with Scorpius following behind her.

"How on earth did you manage to do that? My father hates everyone!" Scorpius said incredulously once they were out of earshot.

"It's all about your tone of voice and how you present yourself. Also, you have to make them feel sympathetic to you, but then make it seem like their choice. It's a fine art, took me years to perfect, but I can certainly give you some hints," Lily told him, trying to hide the smirk threatening to show on her face.

"Are you sure you're not a Veela or something?" Scorpius joked.

"No, you're thinking of my cousins Vicky, Louis and Mini, their great-grandmother or something was Veela," Lily shook her head.

"They're the blond one's right?" Scorpius asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, Vicky's already left Hogwarts, Louis's is in his 6th year, and Mini's the same year as me," Lily explained, craning her neck, looking for her family.

"Ahh, there they are!" she exclaimed, pushing her way through some people before stopping in front of a large group of people, made predominantly of redheads.

"Mum, Dad, this is Scorpius. You said it would be alright for him to stay with us for the first week of the holidays," Lily put on her most angelic face, pulling a slightly embarrassed Scorpius up beside her.

"Of course, it's lovely to meet you Scorpius," Ginny smiled at the two, seeing through her daughter's sweet act completely but just amused by it, having used the same look on her own parents many times before.

"Thank you for letting me stay, I hope I won't be an inconvenience Mrs. Potter," Scorpius replied politely.

"Please, call me Ginny," Lily's mother almost echoed Scorpius', causing both children to almost burst out laughing. They still managed to keep straight faces however.

"This is my husband, Harry. Again he much prefers being called Harry than Mr. Potter," Ginny added, giving the man a pointed look, not dissimilar to Astoria's in an attempt to tell him to be nice.

"Oh I know...I mean, Lily said that earlier..." Scorpius trailed off, almost nervously, earning him an amused look from Lily, which made him blush slightly.

"Where are James and Al? They seem to be taking their time," Lily commented, in an attempt to save her friend from his embarrassment.

Just at that moment, Lily's eldest brother, James sidled over casually, a mischievous look on his face.

"What have you done this time?" Lily raised an eyebrow at him, knowing the look on his face all too well.

"Me? Why I'm completely innocent," James said, looking anything but. He then noticed the blond boy standing next to her uncomfortably.

"Sorry about the bump on the head and stuff mate, Lily told me about it. Nothing personal, all in the act of pranking, you know?" James patted the younger boys shoulder cheerfully, a grin on his face.

"James tends to think he's friends with _everyone_, don't pay much heed to anything he says, he's completely harmless really," Lily whispered to Scorpius, chuckling at her older brother.

Scorpius smiled back a little at Lily, relaxing a little. It wasn't for long though, as Lily's other brother, Albus came walking over, the annoyance and dislike barely masked on his face when he saw Scorpius. Lily noticed this look and gave her brother her legendary Weasley glare, causing him to mask his features a little more and avert his eyes from the Slytherin.

"Well it looks like we've got you all here now. We'll be travelling by floo powder, I hope that's alright Scorpius," Ginny addressed the blonde in a motherly way, ushering her family towards a door in the side of the station wall.

"Of course, I generally travel by floo," Scorpius answered politely, following through the door behind Lily.

"Good. Harry, if you go first, then we'll all follow," Ginny said to her husband as she gave some bronze coins to a robed man with floo powder.

Harry took some floo powder, threw it into a fire at one end of the room, stepped in and said, "Potter residence."

The black haired man disappeared instantly and the fire returned to normal. Lily then stepped forwards and took a handful of floo powder herself.

"I'll go next, then you come after me Scorpius," Lily offered, copying her father's actions and disappearing after him a moment later.

Scorpius followed Lily's lead and repeated the same actions, disappearing soon after Lily for his first trip to the Potter's house.


End file.
